Nirgal
Nirgal, The Rusty Planet Act 3, which consists of 11 levels, is a far planet from our, human, home world. Huge lands of sand cover it from space, while on the other half, deadly green lands. Creatures here are sentient...but not so sane. The planet feels so abandoned - rusty - on the same time. Whatever is hiding down there, is yet to be discovered. We landed... Chronology *Previous Act: Levania - Act 2 * Succeeding Act: Demeter - Act 4 **See also: Level Maps Description Nirgal, the Rusty planet is the third Act in Eternium. It has a drastic grow of enemy levels. This makes them to level up from level 20 to level 40 in only 20 game-play areas. This Act and Act 2 is the only place where you can meet Aztraks, the tough dinosaur and raptor like species occupying this planet. You can find 2 major bosses in this Act - Level 39 - The City of Malador - Gorlak the Wallshater. Level 40 - The Crucible of Mawrth - Elban the Demiurge. Story On the rusty planet of Nirgal, the Demiurge Elban has created a beastly race of reptilian creatures called the Aztraks through the dark art of firecrafting. The first Aztrak beast—Gorlak—leads the hardy reptiles to capture the town of Minaris populated by the Mirefolks. Gorlak shatters the Great Wall of Minaris & enslaves the Mirefolks. Pleased with Gorlak’s victory, Elban bestows the reptilian leader the title of Wallshatter & appoints the beast as the tormentor of Nirgal in the legendary city of Malador. Gorlak immediately sends away the enslaved Mirefolks to barren Levania to replace the feeble Levanians for terraforming the moon. Meanwhile, the wicked Elban has entered the Crucible—a dungeon for the ancient demon Mawrth—built deep beneath Malador & killed the demon. From here, the Demiurge controls the terraforming of Levania & the torment of the Mirefolks there. The hero must eliminate both Gorlak & Elban to liberate Nirgal & save the Mirefolks. Only then can the hero reach Ragadam’s Dominion. Category: Acts Category: Gameplay Category: Planets Locations *The Piramids: This area is located on the very south of this planet. It is known by its open world locations and Ragadam's minions lurking around. *Beneath The Piramids: A place where Lifecrafters used to work. However, now it is dark inside with Aztraks on all the step. *Nirgalian Deserts: Long valley leading right to the bottom of the oasis. *City of Minaris: Old antic civilisation used to live here before the coming of the Aztraks. Now it serves as the great place for Ragadam's skeletons to hide and wait for their hunt. *The Wall: Build between two mountains ranges, the Titanic wall once protected people of Minaris from the more aggressive people from the More. However it was use dby traders at the times of peace. *Murkvale: Small humble village that is placed around the huge and green lake. The forest and jungle envelope all around of this place now and animals are using it as the hideout. *City of Malador: Placed at the very top of the planet, the legendary Malador has been once the capital of all these lands. But now it is the seat of old Aztraks - Gorlak the Wallshater. *Crucible: The huge dungeon build right under Malador was use to imprison Mawrth, the ancient demon. But as the walls of Crucible fallen, Elban got there and slain Mawrth. It is his place now. Journal entries Trivia *Nirgal is the third of 5 acts overall. Category:Planets Category:Gameplay Category:Story